


My Little Sunshine

by AngelandCollins



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelandCollins/pseuds/AngelandCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is the night. Jack is going to finally propose. All he has to do is go and meet Lana halfway home from her work in the more shady neighborhood. But, nothing could possibly go wrong tonight... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from a tumblr post... you'll see which one...

“So Jack, tonight’s the night?” My roommate grinned at me. I smiled back, but I was shaking. I was so damn nervous. Tonight was the night that I was going to finally propose to my girlfriend of 5 years. My phone buzzed and saw the text from Lana. She had just gotten off work and was starting to walk. She was going to take a short cut through the shady neighborhood. I decided I would meet her there and then we would go to the restaurant. I took a deep breath, smiled once more at my roommate and walked out the door.

The evening was beautiful and warm. I felt like there wasn’t a care in the world. I got to the street and saw someone walking slowly towards me. She had short black hair and dark skin, set off by a white waitress’s uniform top and black skirt. I recognized her immediately. 

“Lana!” I yelled. She looked up and gave me the brilliant smile I always craved. I started to jog towards her, when suddenly a car came screeching around the corner. Time moved in slow motion. I felt like I was trying to run through syrup. I saw the gun appear out of the window of the car. Lana was oblivious and still smiling at me. I screamed her name, but I was still so far away. Her smile dropped and she slowly turned.

A muted bang went off; sounding like the world was submerged underwater. Lana flinched violently, and she started to fall backwards. That’s when time sped up. The car flew away as I caught Lana just before she hit the ground. I sat there on the floor and eased her head into my lap, blood soaking through her shirt. I could tell just from the blood stain, that the bullet had hit her lung.

She was breathing heavily and coughing up blood. Try as I might, I couldn’t keep the tears off my face. “Oh God, oh God Lana. Okay, okay, you are going to be alright. You hear me? You are going to be fine; we are going to get you to a hospital. They are going to fix you up and we are going to live happily ever after okay? Just hold on, hold on. Oh God, oh God…”  
“Jack.” She interrupted me with a harsh, but affectionate whisper.  
“Yes what is it?” I asked.  
She coughed, blood coating her lips. Then with a great, rattling breath, she said “Sing to me?”  
I barked out a laugh. Of course she would want me to sing. Whenever she was in pain she always asked me to sing. I bit my lip, before clearing my throat.  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine”  
A small half-smile spread across her stained lips.  
“You make me happy when skies are grey,”  
Lana’s breathing stopped and her eyes fluttered closed. Her heart stopped beating under my hand. I chocked back a sob.  
“You’ll never know dear how much I loved you…. Please, don’t take my sunshine away.”  
And with that I couldn’t stop the sobs finally taking over my soul and ripping it to shreds. In the quite of the street, the sounds of my wails where the only sound as I held the corpse of the girl I loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I KNOW! I MADE MYSELF CRY WITH THIS ONE!


End file.
